Arterial of Origins: Chapter 5 Devil Route Walkthrough
<<< Back: Chapter 4, Devil Route Meeting the King *The group discusses the prospect of meeting with Selberg. Sayane volunteers that he and Gonzo Miyahara were in contact, enabling the research that led to their current situation. The group is nervous about striding into the beast's lair, but Shuya is sure that Gillezel won't betray them; low-ranking as he is, there's no profit in doing so. *Talk to Narumi and Sayane. Narumi tries to dispel the student body's doubts over working with Sayane, their "archenemy." Shuya asks Sayane about her reasons, but she tells him only that she's using him to get what she wants, and expects him to do the same to her. When he says he's grateful for the opportunity she's opened for them, she says she doubts that's all he wants, reminding him that she saw the look on his face back in Vaza's fort. *The game now goes into free action. **New friendship events and cards are available. **When ready to proceed, go to the target point next to the exit. *Gillezel and the group go before Selberg, and Gillezel tells his lord that he's brought "the products" to show him. Selberg's entire plan in cooperating with Miyahara was to acquire humans with enhanced abilities to turn the tide of the war. Selberg gives no further information. **The group confronts Gillezel over deceiving them. He claims he'd like to make it up to them, but he doesn't have much actual information beyond that MHI has been involved in the warped world for quite some time. Shuya asks if he can go straight to Miyahara for the answers, and Gillezel says he doesn't have that information - but if he works with the demons for a bit longer, they may get the favor of somebody who does. Troubles at Home *Back at school, the students are growing restless with being cooped up inside while only those with enhanced powers are able to leave; some say it would've been better to join the angels instead. Narumi tries to reassure them, but when they ask if she's found a way home, she can't reply. Shuya steps in and says that they're making excellent progress, having established good relations with Selberg and made plans to meet with Miyahara, but in the interim, everybody needs to be prepared to fight the angels; weapons will be distributed for that purpose. The students seem to accept this, though Shuya doesn't know how long the lies will convince them. For the time being, the group resolves to drive the Creators from the surroundings and secure a power base. *Meanwhile, the girls are puzzling over Shuya's shift in demeanor and his relationship with Sayane. Sayane walks in and hints at exactly how "deep" her relationship with him runs, then suggests that if they want to help Shuya, they should dedicate their very bodies to him. The trio is nervous about this, but then decides that they can manage if they all do it together. After they leave, Sayane thinks to herself that Shuya has power worthy of a demon, but lacks the heart to match. *Roam the school and talk to people. The normal students are nervous around those with powers, especially Shuya. During a tense standoff between Narumi and Sayane, Sayane says that those fears are justified, but for that reason, Narumi will never "persuade" everyone to go along; those with power need to wield it to control the others. *The girls will ask Shuya to come with them to the gym, where they make their proposal to him. Shuya immediately suspects Sayane of putting them up to this, but they insist that it's their own decision. His resistance doesn't last very long after that. *When you're ready to proceed, exit the school. Enemy Contact *On the exterior map, head to the marked exit at the northeast. Narumi tells you that this looks like the way to the city center, but that should be angels' territory; you'll need to move carefully if you proceed. *As you move through the underground tunnel, the angel general Rufadiel will speak with a woman in white about the coming of other humans with enhanced abilities. *At the city center, Gillezel remains behind so that you can travel freely and gather information among the human refugees. **A stray student from their school tells them about a beautiful woman in white who's been healing the injured. **When the target location appears in the southeast, go there; the group decides to look for this woman. They find her before long, but Shuya is shocked to realize that he recognizes her. She smiles and him and Mirai and says they're both looking well. Mirai doesn't remember, but Shuya recognizes their mother, who abandoned them both when they were young. ***Rather than speak about their past, Chihiro immediately warns them about the abilities they've gained; the demons will use them to sow chaos and further their battle with the angels. Shuya takes this to mean that she wants them to join the angels instead, and asks if the angels know how to send them all back home again. They don't. ***Shuya finds that he's less angry at his mother than at the angels who are using her against them, taking advantage of the fact that she owes them her survival. He tells her that they've fought desperately to survive to this point, and their new powers have been necessary for that. Then he yells for whatever angel is listening in on their conversation to show itself. ***Rufadiel emerges, saying that the bonds of parent and child are more complex than she could have known. Shuya asks what she's scheming next, now that persuasion has failed, and she prepares to attack, over Chihiro's objections. ****The angel she sends against you is strong, but has no abilities of note; however, some of its subordinates have 10 health, so you should be equipping your cards with good weapons to eliminate them more quickly. ***Rufadiel tells you that you're outnumbered, and repeats her request that you surrender to them. The group doesn't find this to be particularly "angelic" conduct and prepares to escape, but the angel tells them that isn't going to happen. ****Rufadiel's deck is overall similar to the one you just fought, and should be dealt with similarly. Considering her high ATK, you should be prepared to move Shuya to the back row after the first couple of rounds. ***Rufadiel decides that you've given yourself over to the demons completely, and she can no longer be lenient with you; however, before she can attack again, there's an explosion as a group of demons attacks. Gillezel has decided to create a diversion to cover your escape. **An endless barrage of low-level angels will spawn in across the map, so fight your way back to the tunnel and make your escape. Gillezel greets you heartily and asks how things went, but the group is too disillusioned with the angels' self-righteousness to give much of a reply. Gillezel nods his head for a moment, then grins and says it's time to talk about what they can do for the war effort. *As you return, Shuya apologizes to Mirai for how badly things went with their mother. He thinks to himself that they all have so much to talk about (like whether their father is in the warped world as well), but as things stand they won't have a chance to do so. *Meanwhile, Rufadiel and Mehisha talk about the unexpectedly well-organized infiltration. Mehisha says that their leader Nolfasa has authorized a greater expansion of the war to preempt the demons' increased aggression. Elsewhere, the demon leaders say that it's time to press the advantage. Escalation *The group immediately is called to the battlefield to fight again, but now none of them have any reservations about fighting the angels. *Your only goal on this map is to fight Rufadiel, who will be actively seeking you out in any case. **Her deck has a few more powerful cards in it now, but still isn't much stronger overall than in your previous battle. *Rufadiel refuses to yield or negotiate after her defeat, leaving Shuya with the question of what to do with her. Gillezel suggests that she has "uses," while Vaza seems perfectly happy to just skin her and eat her if you don't have any other plans. For the time being, Shuya decides to bring her back to the school as a prisoner. *The other angels are shocked by Rufadiel's capture; Mehisha asks herself how this could be possible, and wonders if it's because her own power is lacking. Everywhere, the balance seems to be shifting... Next: Chapter 6, Devil Route >>>